Introducing Marron
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: A cute little fic about the first time MArron is introduced to the rest of the Z gand, she's only 3 months old.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so get over it.

A/N: Here is a little fic that was written on the spur of the moment. It's about Krillen and 18 making their first public appearance since their marriage and the birth of the daughter. Please R&R

Introducing Marron

"Hello, kame house. Krillen speaking" said Krillen as he answered the phone.

"Hi Krillen, it's Bulma, it's great to hear your voice again, we haven't seen each other for so long" said Bulma.

"Hi Bulma. So how have you been?" asked Krillen

"We've all been good. And you?" she asked

"Never better" replied Krillen

"That's good. Anyway I called to ask if you wanted to come to the get together I'm having, everyone's gonna be there" said Bulma.

"I wouldn't miss it but is it alright if I bring someone with me?" asked Krillen

"Sure. It's this Saturday, it's a lunch time B.B.Q, so be here at Capsule Corp at about 11.30 alright" said Bulma

"I can't wait" said Krillen

"OK see ya then, bye" said Bulma

"Bye" said Krillen and he hung up the phone. Just then 18 walked into the kitchen, where Krillen was.

"Marrons asleep," she said.   
"That's good," said Krillen "how do you feel about going to a party?" he asked.

"It depends who's going to be there" she said

"Well all my old friends are going to be there, Gohan, Yumcha you know the gang. I'm definitely going but I'd really like it if you and Marron would come with me. You know, give me a chance to show off my two beautiful girls" explained Krillen. 18 smiled, how could she say no to that. Krillen really wanted to show off his baby girl, and 18 had to admit, she did to. Besides it would be interesting to see how much everyone had aged over the past 5 years.

"Alright, I'll come with you Krillen," said 18 "when is it?" she asked

"This Saturday" replied Krillen.

****

Krillen and 18 sat in the car, on the hottest day they had had all summer, in the middle of a traffic jam.

"Krillen did you pack her a bottle of water, she's really hot?" said 18

"Yeah I did, but the baby bag is in the boot" said Krillen. 18 grabbed the keys out of the ignition and climbed out the car, she was almost knocked over by the heat. She opened the boot and rummaged around in the bag till she found what she was looking for, then she climbed into the back seat and began to feed Marron the bottle. Then Krillens mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello" he said

"Hi Krillen, it's Gohan. Bulma told me to call to find out where you are, it's almost 12" said Gohan. Just then the traffic began to move and Krillen finally got off the stupid freeway.

"Yeah, we got stuck in a traffic jam, but we're moving again now, I can see Capsule Corp, so we should be there in about five minutes" said Krillen.

"Ah Krillen, why are you driving, it's so much slower?" asked Gohan

"Well I've got something with me that makes it a bit hard to fly" replied Krillen

"Oh what is it?" asked Gohan.

"I'll be there soon, then you'll find out ok" said Krillen and he hung up the phone. 

Soon he turned into the driveway. 18 stood in the driveway cradling her daughter in her arms while Krillen set up the pram.

"Ok put her in" said Krillen. 18 gently lay Marron down in the pram, then she threw the baby bag and the bouncer in the basket at the bottom, and they made their way to the party.

"Krillen!" called a voice as soon as he rounded the corner.

"Gohan" said Krillen. He was amazed at how much his friend had grown, he was no longer the small 11 year old boy Krillen remembered but a tall handsome 16 year old, but he still had the same childish personality. 18 came around the corner fussing with the hood of the stroller. Gohans jaw dropped and Krillen wasn't sure if Gohan was more surprise that 18 was at the party, or at the fact that she was pushing a baby pram.

"Gohan, this is my wife 18, and this is out daughter Marron" said Krillen proudly

"Congratulations Krillen" said Gohan, then he heard Trunks calling his name so he ran off. Krillen looked around and saw a huge tent like thing set up and underneath it was everyone.

"C'mon 18, lets go" said Krillen and they began to walk towards the gang. At first one or two people saw them coming, but the were still to far away to see who was with Krillen, but as they got closer more and more people looked up. 

"Hi Bulma" said Krillen as he came up to her, Bulma looked totally shocked.

"Krillen, is that your baby in there?" she asked. Krillen nodded proudly.

"Sure is," he said, "you wanna see her?" he asked.

"I'd love to" replied Bulma. Krillen walked over to the pram and lifted Marron out, he was such a natural with her.

"Oh Krillen, she's gorgeous," cooed Bulma as she took the child out of Krillens arms "how old is she?" she asked

"Almost 3 months" came a cool, calm female voice, until now the owner of the voice had gone un-noticed.

"Um everyone, this is my wife 18" said Krillen, he took 18's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Chi-chi stood up and walked over to 18

"Hi," she said, "nice to meet you, I'm Chi-chi". Bulma came over to 18, she was still holding Marron.

"I'm Bulma" 

"It's nice to meet you both" said 18, she looked around and saw Krillen chatting away with Gohan, Yumcha and Tien. He was having such a great time, he'd been so excited about this party all week.

"Bulma can I please have my daughter back?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Bulma and she handed Marron over

"Come sit with us?" offered Chi-chi.

"Ok" said 18. She was totally shocked at the welcoming these people had given her, it was like they didn't remember who she was, where she had come from or what she had done

"She looks hot" said Bulma as she sat back down in her chair

"Yeah she is," said 18 as she took off Marrons jumpsuit. She spread out a blanket on the ground in front of her and lay Marron down on it.

"What's her name?" asked Chi-chi as she rubbed the little girl's stomach.

"Marron" replied 18

"That's a lovely name" said Chi-chi. Just then Goten and Trunks came running up.

"Mum, who's that?" asked Goten.

"Goten!, don't be so rude" scolded Chi-chi 

"Sorry mum" said Goten. 

18 decided to introduce her self. "I'm 18".

"What do you boys want now?" asked Bulma.

"Can we go play in the pool?" asked Trunks, "Please". Bulma looked over at the pool, it was only a small inflatable one, she guessed it could comfortably hold 3 maybe 4 adults.

"Is that ok with you Chi-chi?" questioned Bulma 

"Sure" said Chi-chi.

"Ok then you two, off you go" said Bulma. The two boys cheered and ran off. Soon Marron began to cry. 18 got down on the ground and began to play with her.

"I know you hot sweetie, but I don't know how to cool you off, I'm sorry," Said 18, she looked up and saw Krillen coming towards her "maybe daddy can help".

"Hello ladies" greeted Krillen as he approached the 3 women and his screaming daughter. He picked her up and gave her a gentle hug and sure enough, she stopped crying.

"How'd you do that?" asked 18

"I dunno?" replied Krillen. He pulled the bouncer out the bottom of the pram and gently placed Marron in it, she flashed Krillen a big smile.

"Oh, that was so cute" said Bulma. Krillen sat behind 18 and pulled her onto his lap, she didn't refuse.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Krillen.

"He's making sure the caterers cook enough food on the barbecue" replied Bulma. 

"Maybe I should stay away from him" said 18.

"Why, what happened between you and him happened years ago, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it by now" said Bulma. Suddenly a small blast went flying right over the top of Marron's bouncer. Krillen and 18 instantly jumped up and dropped into fighting positions.

"Well well well, if it isn't the tin can, I'd thought we'd seen the last of you" said Vegeta as he approached the pair. 18 wasn't afraid of him, she marched right up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Look I don't care what you have against me, I've done some bad things in the past which I apologise for. But what make you think that you have any right to lay a finger on my daughter, I swear, if you've hurt a hair on her head, I'll make you pay" hissed 18. Vegeta smirked evilly at 18 and shoved her to the ground. Krillen rushed over to her.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked. 18 sat up and rubbed her head to try and stop the dizziness, Vegeta had obviously become a hell of a lot stronger since the last time they met. 

"Yeah, yeah I think so" mumbled 18 as she pulled her self to her feet.

"Woman, lunch is ready" said Vegeta

"Vegeta, why did you do that to 18?" asked Bulma as she stood up

"Because I do not like her" said Vegeta and he walked off, Bulma walked over to Krillen and 18.

"I'm so sorry, he can be a real jerk sometimes" said Bulma.

"You're kidding" said 18 as she picked up Marron and began to check her over, she appeared to be fine, except for the fact she was over heated.

"Krillen I don't know what to do, she's burning up" said 18, she sounded worried 

"Why don't you put her in the pool for a minute, it's undercover, so she won't get burnt" suggested Bulma.

"That's a great idea Bulma, c'mon 18" said Krillen and he dragged her off. 18 gently put Marron in the cool water, Goten and Trunks instantly came over to have a look at the baby.

"She's cute" said Goten.

"She sure is" said Krillen

"C'mon Goten, let's go have some lunch" said Trunks

"Alright" agreed Goten, and they jumped out the pool and went to get some food.

"How is she now?" asked Krillen as he ran his wet hand over Marrons head.

"I don't know" replied 18, she sounded distressed.

"Calm down 18, we'll just keep her cool and give her plenty of water and she'll be fine" said Krillen. 18 smiled at her husband, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Krillen

"No thanks" replied 18, she looked down at her daughter lovingly

"You really should eat, you've just had a baby you need to keep you strength up" insisted Krillen. 18 stood up and handed Marron to Krillen 

"3 months isn't just" she said and she walked off. 

Krillen held Marron in one arm and poured himself a glass of water with the other, he skulled the entire glass in one go and put the empty glass back on the table.

"Now, where's you mummy huh firefly?" asked Krillen as he tickled Marron's little stomach. He spotted 18 near Marrons pram, by the looks of it she was going through the baby bag. Krillen walked over to 18 and stood behind her.

"What you looking for?" asked Krillen

"This" replied 18 as she handed Krillen a nice cool bottle of water.

"I was just about to come get this" said Krillen

"Great minds think alike" said 18 and she walked off.

A few hours later 18 walked up to Krillen.

"Uh Krillen, where's our daughter? If I remember right, you had her" said 18. Krillen laughed.

"She's with her fan club" he said pointing to Bulma, she was holding Marron and Chi-chi, Tien, Yumcha and Gohan were all crowding around her. 18 smiled, she was glad she had come to this little get together, even if she had had a run in with Vegeta.

"Well I want her back" said 18 and she walked over to Bulma.

"Congratulations 18, your daughters beautiful" said Tien.

18 looked up, Tien was considerably taller than her "Thank-you" she said genuinely, she really did appreciate all the good wishes she and Krillen were getting. 

"Ok everyone, I hate to take my daughter away from you all, but it is time for her nap" announced 18. Bulma handed Marron back to 18 and she rubbed her head sleepily against her shoulder, she only did that when she was very tired. 

Krillen watched on proudly as 18 put Marron in the pram to sleep, he loved his little family with all his heart and he would do anything for them. He also noticed how tired and run down 18 was, this whole parenting thing was so new to her, to both of them, but 18 really knew nothing about children or if she did know anything, she sure as hell didn't remember it. But still she was doing a great job. 18 walked over to Krillen and sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm tired" she said sleepily. Krillen put his arm around 18's shoulders and gave her a hug.

"I know," he said "we'll go home soon". 

"That sounds good," said 18 "I think everyone likes Marron" she continued. Krillen could tell by her tone of voice that she fighting against herself just to stay awake

"I think so to" said Krillen. 18 only mumbled her reply. 

"C'mon then, lets go home". 18 stood up and grabbed on to Marron's pram to stop her self from falling over. Krillen gathered all their belongings and they quietly left.

The End

A/N: This fic was dedicated to Jazmine, a beautiful little baby girl. Welcome to the world Jazmine, you're so cute. 


End file.
